mlppastafandomcom-20200214-history
Breath: Kill Frenzy TV Show 2!
Breath: Kill Frenzy TV Show 2! Written by: Ultimatemetaknight Original pasta by: Rockamorow (Author's note: Even though I should wait untill Crimson's Breath series is completed, I couldn't wait to make a sequel to Rockamorow's Breath: Killer Frenzy TV show pasta with Crimson Darkness in it. Rockamorow, if you don't like this or I really should wait, please say so. Just like the first, the italic text is when the hosts are talking, and normal text is when Crimson Darkness and Skyblack are thinking/talking) HELLO EVERYPONY! Green Hoof is my name, making this show is my game! With my awesome partner, please introduce yourself... IIIIIII'M BLOODMANE! And today, this is another episode of Kill Frenzy, where the psychos of ponyville gather to kill each other! That's right, Bloodmane! But today is a little different: It's a two-on-two match! With in the blue corner, coming back out of the grave for sweet revenge: RARITY AND PINKIE PIE! Yeah, those two USE dead ponies' bodies! Pretty damn unique, I must say. Shut up, Bloodmane. And in the red corner, being everyone's favorite killer rapist: SKYBLACK! With his awesome, new psycho friend. He can use dark magic without a horn and is very cruel overall: CRRRRIMSON DARKNESS! Those two are dangerous! This ought to be interesting... Me and Skyblack entered the arena, I was really excited to finally be in this show. I was a little nervous, but Skyblack made sure that I didn't worry. "We got this in the bag, dude!" AAAND... FIGHT! The zombie ponies came with a surprising amount of speed, holding their knives before them. We parried them with ease, though, and stroke fiercely. But, they dind't even flinch! Damn, they really wanted revenge on me. They stormed right at us, but they jumped at me. "AAARGH!" I screamed. Those zombies are surrounding Skyblack, almost biting him... Suddenly, the zombies went off me, their skin burning. Of course, Crimson had summoned a flamethrower! Only problem was: I had caught on fire too. Oh crap. I doused him with a water gun, even though that's a toy. OOF! I got stabbed in my belly, dind't pay attention. I lit them on fire, and as soon as the flames kind of wore out, Skyblack cut their heads off. Finally, those things were dead. But, a parasite came out of Pinkie's body for some reason. I just killed it with my hoof and hi-fived Crimson. Crimson and Skyblack won, Green! '' ''Sure ,they did Bloodmane, but shut the hell up... Oh that's it. You're going down! Suddenly, they fell dead to the ground. Crimson grinned and transformed into Bloodmane, and then into Green Hoof. Souul steal, classic joke... I teleported into their room and said into the microphone: "Me and Sky did a great job, now get the hell outta here!" The audience left, and Crimson teleported to me. "Here, you can rape them if you want. I can teleport you there..." He did just that, and I started doing my usual necrophilic act. I won once again, but thanks to Crimson. Category:MLP Category:Death Category:Dismemberment Category:Skyblack Category:Rarity Category:Pinkie Pie/Pinkamena